


Monster

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: Inktober52 2021 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: "Angel?""Yes, dear?""Am I a monster?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Inktober52 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble to fill in an inktober prompt. Written in about 20 minutes so it's not very good.

"Angel?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Am I a monster?" 

Aziraphale looked up sharply from his book and dropped it into his lap. Crowley was sprawled on the sofa in the bookshop, glasses discarded, and staring at the ceiling. 

"Why Crowley, of course not. Whatever has brought this on?" 

Crowley shrugged, aiming for nonchalance but missing by a mile.  
"Just... 'm a demon, not exactly normal," 

Aziraphale stood up and crossed the short distance in his back room. He sat down beside Crowley, and ran a hand through his hair (he was growing it out). 

"My dear, normal is extremely overrated." He dropped a kiss into his fiery hair. "You are a beautiful creature, not a monster, and you never will be." Crowley smiled up at him lazily, but there was still a hint of uncertainty in his face. 

That wouldn't do at all, Aziraphale thought, so he gently pressed a chaste kiss to the other man's lips. 

They ended up curled around each other on the sofa, basking in the warmth. Aziraphale silently vowed to show Crowley just how wonderful he was every day from then on.


End file.
